Many garments and items of wearing apparel are not provided with any pockets in which a wearer may carry items he considers necessary or desirable to have on his person. For example, many sweaters, shirts and blouses have no pockets whatever, requiring the wearer to carry such items as eyeglasses, pens, cigarettes, checkbooks, wallets, credit cards and the like in some other less convenient manner, or alternatively to forego the convenience of having them available. Certain of these articles, such as cigarettes, eyeglasses or credit cards, are not easily carried in a trouser pocket, even when available, because of the likelihood of their being crushed or damaged. The traditional absence of pockets in most women's garments has long necessitated the carrying of a purse, and it would be desirable that some means be devised to eliminate the carrying of the purse at times and places where inconvenient.
In addition, many workers must carry tools on their jobs, and while the tools may be small enough to carry easily, they are often awkward or uncomfortable to carry in a standard garment pocket.
To meet these carrying needs, it would be desirable to have available a detechable pocket or carrying apparatus which may be easily attached to one's clothing without altering, cutting, piercing or otherwise damaging the fabric. In addition, it would be desirable to be able to easily detach the pocket from the garment when unneeded or to transfer it from garment to garment. A given garment could thus be provided with a pocket or carrying apparatus adapted to the particular need of the wearer and easily replaced by a different pocket when a different need arises. The present invention meets these needs with a new and novel, inexpensive and easily operated carrying apparatus.